


Safe and sound

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Baby Peter Parker, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is worthy, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Morgan is Darcy, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Morgan is a self rescuing princess.As always if there is a tag missing let me know.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Darcy Lewis & Avengers Team, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Phil Coulson/Darcy Lewis
Series: Secrets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Safe and sound

Summary: In which Morgan is a self rescuing Princess.

\------

Morgan hates being kidnapped, not because it happens often, it used to when she was really little and then she had learned how to take care of her kidnappers herself and became a self rescuing princess and every one who may have either had a grudge against her father or had intended to use her against her mother or Uncles had quickly learned that kidnapping her was more trouble than she was worth.

Morgan remembered one occasion where her kidnappers had intended to have her ten year old self make some kind of weapon, Morgan had gotten bored of their ranting and so had stopped listening, their mistake had come when she had been left with minimal supervision which had resulted in her building an Iron Suit and shakily blasting her way out to meet the newly arrived Uncle Samerica and Uncle Bucky, who always came along to rescue her.

She had been assured that there was only some minor injuries and structural damage and then Uncle Bucky had taken her out for Ice Cream with Grandpa Steve while Uncle Samerica had taken care of everything else.

Morgan leaned back against her cell's wall, she had already taken care of her cuffs and was just waiting for her rescue party, deciding to let her family have their fun this time.

It was with some surprise that her cell opened and it was not her father or another Avenger but a goon who sneered at her and thrust a small bundle of blankets at her before leaving.

At first Morgan thought that perhaps the blankets were meant to be her bedding until it began squirming, it was only years of animal handling, perpetuated by her grieving Uncle that she kept her grip on the bundle instead of dropping it.

She uncovered the creature and found herself staring down at a brown eyed baby, not much older than a year perhaps, and as Morgan stared down at the child she realized that she recognized him from pictures shared by a woman she had only ever known as Auntie May-Mom.

"Well, shit." Morgan said as she tucked her older brother against her, well, right now he was her baby brother and god her family was so weird because of Time Travel.

Peter's face scrunched up and Morgan began to panic as the small baby began to wail.

"Oh, god, what do I do?" Morgan asked him, "I never had to do any of this, no one let me, they all wanted to help with Baby Natalia and I never did want to do more than play with her. Do you need a diaper change?" Morgan lifted the screaming child to peak into his diaper by pulling it from his leg a bit, "Nope, Hungry then?"

Morgan looked down at her breasts, "Well those are a bit useless at the moment and I don't expect the Goons to be bringing around a bottle for you."

Morgan tried to rock the baby into a calm like she'd done form Loki a few times when Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark had been needed elsewhere.

"Welp, I suppose that there is nothing for it then, were going to bust out of here, Pety-Spider." Morgan decided and tucked the now whimpering and gasping child against her chest and using the blankets to secure him there before she pulled her hair pins from her hair and began to pick the lock on her door.

The managed to move down the hall almost quietly, the baby's whines and whimpers the only sound and Morgan was almost disappointed that whoever had taken her hadn't left any guards to keep her in, she supposed it was her own fault for making herself appear so useless at everything, but whatever.

They made it down to the ground floor, and what was it with villains and multiple storied buildings, did they get some kind of discount? Then they made their way to a car and Morgan looked at it and then the baby strapped to her and thought about airbags and the lack of car-seats and sighed, moving over to a motorcycle nearby instead.

"You have no idea how much I'm sacrificing for you, Pety-Spider, I built one of these with Grandpas Steve, I know exactly how unsafe these things are, but there are no airbags that would crush you if we crashed, besides, these things can squeeze through places cars can't. Boy, am I glad Steve and Bucky decided to teach me how to jump off a motorcycle and land. Didn't think that would come in handy." Morgan muttered as she hotwired the motorcycle, "And it's our little secret that Aunt Nebula and Uncle Samerica taught me how to hotwire a spaceship and a car, respectively of course. And definitely our secret that I totaled Aunt Carol's spaceship and blamed it on Uncle Starlord, god, his face and hers I swear she was going to invent some kind of punishment just for him."

Morgan started the motorcycle and the rumble drowned Peter's renewed wailing and then they were off, Morgan yelling over the wind to try to sooth the screaming child.

"She ended up just telling Aunt Gamora to keep her pet from destroying her stuff and Aunt Gamora rolled her eyes and tied Uncle Starlord to a radiator for a few hours. She let us make him a food bowl and everything and he had to eat dinner there. He kept saying stuff about getting groomed and pets later though. And Uncle Thor he kept ruffling Uncle Starlord's hair and telling him to be a good boy." Morgan made a face, "I realize now as I'm telling you this that there was probably something kinky going on there, not that you need to know that but oh my god that explains so much and I can't believe I didn't notice."

Morgan kept driving and her head whipped around when someone drove passed her on a motorcycle of their own and Morgan recognized the distinctive shield on Captain America's back as he skid to a halt and turned his bike to look back at her as she stopped too.

"Darcy?" Steve asked, incredulously.

"Hey, you here to rescue me?" Morgan asked with a grin.

"Yeah, sort of I guess." Steve said sheepishly, and then noticed the whimpering baby, "What is that?"

"Well, Captain America, when two people love each other very much they decide to Fondue and sometimes a baby is born." Morgan said, trying not to laugh.

She could hear the laughter of everyone through the Comm in Steve's ear and watched Steve's face do a funny sort of twist thing where he clearly wanted to tell her that he knew that but also like he wanted to laugh with her because even he could admit that that was funny.

"I know what fondue is." He said instead and more laughter erupted, "Nevermind, the Quinnjet is that way, try not to get caught or die."

"I hear you, Captain, Sir." Morgan gave a mocking salute, "And I will walk it off if I die."

Steve looked at her in concern but let her climb on his motorcycle while he took her stolen one and he looked at the mess of wires and then turned to her, "Who ever taught you how to hotwire needs to be stopped."

Morgan grinned, "Welp, Sam's got you and Bucky to distract him this go around."

Steve's face did that funny twist again before he shook his head and got on the bike and rode off, Morgan doing the same.

Peter was sleeping fitfully when they got to the jet and Morgan found some of the formula that Clint kept in the Jet for Loki, he said it was just to supplement the boy's nutrition and at the moment Morgan was glad for that as she made up a bottle for the baby in her arms.

The Avengers looked tired when they returned to the jet, but relieved that she was unharmed, Tony was concerned about the baby because he had no idea why they had him and had yet to search through the Data they had stolen from the facility. Her family climbed onto the Jet and Morgan was turning to follow when movement caught her eyes and without even thinking too much on it she shifted her hold on Peter as she called Mew-Mew from Thor's side and as soon as it hit her palm she launched it at the small group of Goons that had managed to escape the Avengers' notice as they headed back from destroying the villain's base.

Mjolnir knocked several of them down before she retuned to Morgan's hand, Morgan shifted the Hammer in her grip, it balanced differently than Stormbreaker and it threw her for a moment as the group rallied themselves and Morgan shifted her stance and called the lightning from the storm that Thor had called earlier that had yet to dissipate completely and slammed the hammer into the ground in a downward motion and watched the lightning streak down from the sky to hit each of the men who had tried to attack them.

Morgan rolled her shoulders as she stood up from her crouch, Peter cooing at her contentedly from her arm as she swung the Hammer up to rest on her shoulder.

"We took care of those meanies, didn't we Pety-Spider, yes, we did." Morgan cooed at her big, little brother as she nuzzled her nose against his.

There was a shocked silence behind her and she looked at the Avengers and found them staring at her slackjawed.

"What, I'm very good at rescuing myself." Morgan shrugged.

"You are worthy." Thor found his voice.

"Yeah, she's a little different than what I learned with, balance and familiarity and all that." Morgan said as she handed the Hammer over, "Thank you, Mew-Mew for helping me." Morgan told the Hammer, Grandpa Steve had told her that she should always thank Stormbreaker for letting her lift it, said it was only polite and it had become a habit as a child to talk to the Axe and well, Mjolnir was just as sentient as Stormbreaker was.

The group looked at her and she returned the look, "What?"

"How?" Clint asked.

"You seemed familiar with the weapon." Natasha said as they lifted off and Morgan let Bucky take Peter from her.

There was something soft in his eyes, an old want and Morgan recognized that look, it was the same one Uncle Bucky had had before he and Uncle Samerica brought Baby Natalia home, and by the way Steve shifted over to tuck the two against his side protectively he seemed to realize that as his eyes met Sam's, who was piloting with Clint.

"Welp, I guess time for the truth then." Morgan announced clapping her hands, "I'm from the future, wooo." She wiggled her hands in a way that was supposed to be spooky.

Steve snorted and then hid his face in Bucky's shoulder when every one looked at him.

"Really, that's how you're gonna do it?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I could have gone flying in my Iron Suit and announced that I was Tony Stark's daughter that way." Morgan snarked back and watched Tony trip and fall.

"You built a Suit?!" He shouted.

"Maybe." Morgan hedged.

"You have to show me, I bet it's brilliant, it's probably better than mine even." Tony got excited, "Wait, no, bad Tony, you can't fly a Suit, you are too young, it's too dangerous, oh my god you could Die!"

Morgan watched with some amusement as Tony began to panic and hyperventalate, all the while somehow ranting about how dangerous being Iron Man was.

"Are you recording this?" Morgan whispered to Wanda and Pietro.

"Yep, I'll send it to you." Wanda smiled at her.

"Send it to Ms. Potts too." It didn't matter that Pepper had married Tony she still went by Potts, Morgan was sure that Tony had actually taken her name when they got married.

"Yes. Ma'am." Pietro grinned.

Tony was still ranting when they landed at the Tower and they dispersed, Morgan telling them to call out for dinner because she was not going to cook tonight and was in fact going to her room and staying there for the rest of the night, grabbing several bags of snacks from the communal kitchen as well as Ice Cream.

She did not, in fact, stay in her room, sneaking from the residential floors down to the garage where she met Agent in his lovely red car and they drove off for some much needed relaxation and cuddles and reassurances of being alive.

And Morgan had to smile when she woke in the morning wrapped up in her Agent's protective embrace and cuddled closer and returned to sleep, contentedly unaware and uncareing about any thing but the man who held her safe and sound.

\---

A/n: Well that was a trip, there is, of course going to be more talking about the whole time travel thing and what Morgan has to do with that and a lot of explanations and a bit of awkwardness.

I don't know why Peter was taken, I haven't decided if his parents are dead or not yet but either way Steve/Bucky/Sam adopt him and if his parents are dead then Aunt May is drawn into their Poly relationship, not necessarly in a sexual manner at the moment I'm leaning toward Platonic Co-parenting Peter. And Yeah Tony and Pepper are part of that too and Morgan goes searcing for Harley and tells Tony about his family and Tony essentually buys Harley from his parents and adopts him.

There's a tumblr thing where Peter gets sent to the principal and the principal threatens to call Peter's dad and Peter asks which one and the Principal is like what?

And everytime I see it I can't help but think that Peter would use having so many parents so when he get's called in to the Principal's office he just gives him a number when he says he's calling Peter's father and it's a different one every time and the Principal starts to dread it because he never knows which dad he's getting and then he tries the whole mom thing instead and Peter just... does the same thing with all the women Avengers. 

The poor principal doesn't call Peter's parents anymore, just gives him in school detention because he tried after school detention once and had Natasha and Bucky come to find out why Peter was late getting home from school.

And Morgan calling Peter Pety-Spider is a bit of confusion on both their parts when Morgan was little, she'd called for him to tell him there was a spider in her room and he had thought she had figured out he was Spider-Man and had shown her his web shooters and his Suit and well, he became Pety-Spider from that moment on, and the Spider got it's own terrium in her room.

And of course Morgan is Worthy and polite, the image of little Morgan just talking to Stormbreaker is just adorable and Morgan is Stormbreaker's favorite wielder just for that reason.


End file.
